


Class

by DelilahBlueEyes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Golden Lace, PWP, Rumpled Lace, Smut, lacey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahBlueEyes/pseuds/DelilahBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>roberre prompted: Mister Gold tries to take her to a very respectable restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class

“Oh, fuck! Fifteen bucks for a glass of chardonnay?” Lacey flapped the laminated wine list before her face like it was the most exquisite lace fan, a gleeful smile on her face. “How very ritzy. What’s the occasion, Gold? You’re not going to propose, are you?”

He nearly choked on his whiskey and had to set it down as he coughed, though when his lungs cleared of the liquid he was laughing, hard. Any other woman might have been offended by his mirth, but he knew Lacey had no ulterior motives in her filthy little mind when she said it and that he was safe to laugh.

“Not on your life, French. No, I simply thought it was time we met somewhere that wasn’t the back room of my shop or your lousy apartment. Bring some respectability to our… whatever the hell this is.”

“First of all, if my apartment is lousy it’s because my land lord is a slacker. Second,” she sank a bit lower on her padded bench across the table and he felt her toes ghost across his thigh. “there is absolutely nothing respectable about our whatever the hell this is.”

He captured the dainty foot in both hands and ran his thumbs over the arch, digging a nail into it to drag a gasp out of her just as the waiter appeared to take their orders. She butted her heel against his knee in punishment and gave the waiter a ‘fuck me’ smile as she told him what she wanted. The poor boy blushed red as a cherry and nearly forgot to take Gold’s order before he scurried back to the kitchen.

“Think I can flirt our way into a discount on dinner?” she asked thoughtfully, though her foot was moving lazily up and down the outside of his pant leg.

“Perhaps if you hadn’t bought the place out. At the most, he may forget your second glass of wine on the bill but no more,” he sighed, looking into the depths of his glass as he swirled the amber liquid around.

A vaguely awkward silence settled over their table, the ambiance music and pleasant conversation surrounding them not quite enough to fill the places where their fucking had not encompassed any actual feelings. Stubborn as he was, Gold refused to break the silence. He was perfectly content to sit there all evening in the quiet but of course Lacey could not stand the stillness. As he watched, her pinky twitched out and knocked against her fork, sending the piece of silverware sailing to the floor.

“How clumsy of me,” she murmured, lifting the heavy tablecloth and ducking under it.

He thought nothing of it, really, until he felt her hands pressing against the insides of his legs. “You won’t find it there, dearie,” he drawled, but he sat back and spread his legs at her encouragement.

“Hush now. I’m just providing a bit of entertainment while we wait for our food.”

She settled before him and drew down his fly, pulling him out of his suit pants and cooing to find him already half hard. A few quick pulls of her hand combined with her hot breath gusting against him brought him fully to attention. Her lips pressed against the head of his cock in a surprisingly tender kiss and he had to stifle a groaning laugh. It would be that she would show the most good feeling toward his penis. Just then, the waiter appeared with their food and he tried to discreetly nudge her away but she only gave a sharp pinch to the skin of his hip that made him jump. So as his plate of chicken marsala was set before him by a very sullen looking teenager, a pair of lips kissed their way down his length to nuzzle against his balls. Christ. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
